1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tent, and more particularly to a tent that is convenient for use and storage.
2. Description of Related Art
More and more people enjoy riding cycles such as bicycles or motorcycles to relax and ease pressure. Some people spend more money on expensive cycles for higher performance and extraordinary style. These people also maintain their cycles periodically to keep the cycles in the best status.
However, the cycles parked and exposed outdoors suffer harm from the sun and rain and therefore components thereof easily get aged or rusty. Some users use a sheet of canvas to cover their cycles. However, conventional sheets of canvas are not designed exclusively for cycles and cannot completely cover the whole cycles.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a tent to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.